herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer is an elite hero on Hero Factory's Alpha 1 Team. History Hero 1.0 Almaak IV/Cornelius Zo When the neighboring planet of Almaak V went missing who else but the legendary Alpha Team would come. After studying the situation Stringer noticed that Almaak IV was still in its original position. He used his mastery over Sonic technology and took off the planets cloaking device. It was discovered that some of the government wanted to start a war but they were quickly arrested. Alpha team saved a city that was under attack from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher in and the Tiger Ants fled. Alpha team then went into an interview with Mak Megahertz on Hero Factory FM but were called away in the middle of the interview. Trials of Furno When Alpha team were protecting a batch of C-4000 they were attacked by Xplode and Rotor. After Bulk and Stringer held them off, Alpha team leader Preston Stormer took XPlode and Rotor down. He let the rookie, William Furno cuff them, Jimi asked to help but the rookie said no, and both Xplode and Rotor escaped. Core Crisis Stringer and Dunkan Bulk, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge went in a Dropship to Tantalus V. Breez flew the injured workers out of the prison under construction, Pennitentiary 1331. Upon arriving, they were attacked by Corroder, who almost dropped a load of girders on Surge, but Bulk pushed Surge out of the blast, and nearly became crushed to death under the heavy girders. Stringer fought Corroder as long as he could until he joined Bulk and Surge and formed a Hero Cell. They waited for backup until Furno arrived and attacked Corroder. Later, Breez arrived and lifted the girders with a Levitation Unit. The Enemy Within After Stormer was infected by Meltdown's nanobots, Stringer, Bulk, and Furno attempted to guard the Alpha Leader before the infection spread to his mind. Unfortunately the group was too late and Stormer began to attack his friends. Much to the heroes' surprise, Stormer nearly kills Bulk while the red rookie tries to save him. For some reason, that isn't explained, Furno is unable to pull up the silver hero alone, leaving Stringer to make a difficult decision of whether he should help his team mate or save his leader. After choosing to do the former, Stringer goes on the planet Lunar Tratix with a small team to find a cure for Stormer, as instructed by Zib. Suddenly, the group runs into a Tratix Reptoid and they try to distract it while Breez looks for the antidote. It is revealed at the end of the episode that they succeeded thanks to the green rookie's special ability to speak several thousand languages. Von Nebula Stringer, along with the other two Elite members of the Alpha Team are then send on a mission to New Stellac City following a routine response to a distress signal. However, the three heroes swiftly realize that they have walked into a trap as they are ambushed by Corroder and Thunder. could have just blown them up. Right there. No effort at all. Seriously.]] Following a brief skirmish, the three veteran heroes are overwhelmed by the two villains and is forced to retreat. Consequently, Furno, Surge, and Breez were then sent as reinforcements following the ambush only to be met by Meltdown and Xplode, who are then joined by Thunder and Corroder. Luckily, Stringer, Stormer, and Bulk managed to save the rookies from a crossfire. However, Von Nebula then used his Black Hole Orb Staff to create a large gravitational field above the city, which robs the heroes of their weapons. Fortunately, Stringer came up with the code Hero Link to prevent the group from being sucked into the black hole. Yet, despite this, both Stormer and Furno broke away to confront Von Nebula, leaving Stringer and the other three heroes to confront the villains. .]] After spending a long period of time sheltering from burst of energy and being struck by Meteor Blasters, the heroes are able to utilize their Deatomizers in order to become intangible and allow their enemies to run out of ammunition. When this finally happened, the criminals were left defenceless against the heroes as they vaulted out of their shelter and took down one of the villains. Stringer was able to land on Meltdown and rendered him unconscious. After four of the criminals had been defeated, Bulk and Stringer bend an iron girder to wrap the villains together and prevent them from escaping. Hero 2.0 Ordeal of Fire Stringer was present at Mr Makuro's announcement regarding the 2.0 Upgrade when Rookie Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo were first revealed to the public. Later, once the Fire Lord and his henchbots were apprehended, he was in the crowd to welcome Surge back and congratulate him on his 2.0 upgrade. Stringer was later upgraded to a Hero 2.0. Hero 3.0 Savage Planet The Heroes departed to the planet Quatros, but were surprised to see that the shields around it had been deactivated. When it was decreed by Hero Factory that mining Quaza on the planet caused devastating results, Makuro halted the mining there and encased Quatros in a protective shield so no one could mine there. Unfortunately, Makuro's worst fear has come true. Only someone with the Hero Factory codes could deactivate the shield, codes that exiled professor Aldous Witch had access to. The planet underwent unusual changes caused by the mining of Quaza. Stormer reveals that Aldous was obsessed with the powerful Quaza core all heroes had. At some point Stormer stopped the professor from giving himself his own Quaza Core. Hero Factory felt it would be too dangerous to put him in jail and instead sentenced Aldous to a far worse fate by exiling him all together. Back on Quatros, Nex managed to fix on Daniel Rocka's signal and the group headed into the unknown. The Heroes find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that a being by the name of Witch Doctor attacked him. The Heroes assumed he meant Aldous Witch. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by the roots of the planet that were apparently under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno attempts to attack the villain again, but the Witch Doctor easily outmatches him with his superior speed and cunning. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come to Quatros so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape the dying planet. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor disappears. The group attempts to warn Stormer and Bulk about Aldous Witch, but Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Fangz ambush them. Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons (Official Bio) Stringer is equipped with a Sonic Boom Weapon, which makes him a lean, mean, fighting machine. This unique device uses the power of compressed sound waves to overwhelm an opponent, or blow apart anything standing in a Hero’s way. The main component is a bass-boosting sonic wave emitter, which provides the basic sound. An accelerator then moves the sounds into the supersonic range. The sonic blast can be pinpoint-targeted fine enough to shatter a selected glass on a dinner table (not that a Hero would be so tacky as to interrupt a dinner party). For more power, a treblegun injects higher frequency sound waves into the sonic bass. Small adjustment knobs on the device help the Hero fine-tune its effectiveness. As an added feature, a guitar or synthesizer can be plugged into the Sonic Boom Weapon, which then functions as a music speaker/amplifier. Personality Stringer can keep his cool, even in the most stressful situations and around his fellow Heroes. He enjoys music, and is a musician. He likes to be around Rookie Heroes and take them on training missions. What he doesn't care for, however, is the high intensity that Stormer and Furno can exhibit. In Hero Factory FM it is shown that Stringer and the rest of the Alpha Team participate in a show titled Dancing with the Heroes. His partner being the sultry Sabrina, who he was eager to flirt with. In short, Stringer is a ladies man who loves music and dancing apparently. Truthfully, there isn't much to go on for this character as much of the movie focused on the character of Furno, rather than on the Alpha Team. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts, the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Stringer's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare, as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself, these excerpts give the audience and insight into this character's mind. Triva * He is also known as "The SuperSonic". * In the online game, Mission: Von Nebula, Stringer has a yellow Hero Core, while he has an light orange one in his original set form. * Stringer was the first to use the code word Hero Link in HF004. * It is known that Stringer and Bulk were never upgraded to Hero 2.0s in the comic. Set Information 7170 Jimi Stringer.jpeg|Stringer 1.0 Box Stringer_3.jpeg|Stringer 3.0 Box Stringer * Stringer will be released in summer 2010. * Stringer is set number 7170. * Stringer's set contains 17 pieces. Stringer 2.0 * Stringer 2.0 will be released in winter 2011. * Stringer 2.0 is no set number. * Stringer 2.0's set contains 26 pieces. * Includes a sonic boom weapon. * Jimi Stringer 2.0 has a sonic boom weapon. Stringer 3.0 * Stringer 3.0 is set for release in summer 2011. * Stringer 3.0 is set number 2183. * Stringer 3.0 contains 30 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. * Stringer 3.0 can be combined with Nex 3.0. Breakout * Stringer's Breakout Form is set for release in summer 2012. * Stringer's Breakout Form is set number 6282. * Stringer's Breakout Form contains 42 pieces. Phrases Now where did I park my hero pod? Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * HF001 * Comic 2: Core Crisis * HF002 * Comic 3: The Enemy Within * HF003 * HF004 * HF005 - Non-Canon Appearance * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Lab Rats ** Power Drain * Hero Factory FM Related Articles * Review:Jimi Stringer * Review:Stringer 3.0 * Gallery:Jimi Stringer * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Sources * Confidential: Jimi Stringer * Products: 7170 * Bio: Jimi Stringer Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Alpha Team Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet Category:Trials of Furno Category:Core Crisis Category:The Enemy Within Category:Von Nebula